Sometimes You Need A Hand To Hold
by Amelia Greene
Summary: The Doctor is afraid to sleep because of the nightmares that plague him. Amy is worried for her best friend and decides to help. T for some scenes of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, here's another story I came up with, so I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, BBC owns it all.**

**Enjoy! =D**

"Doctor, do you ever sleep?" Amy asked, exasperated.

The Doctor looked up at her oddly. They had just gotten out of a particularly dangerous adventure and the Doctor was fiddling around with the levers and buttons on the console while Amy sat in one of the chairs near him, who was getting even more tired just watching him.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired.

Amy sighed, "I never see you go to sleep. Whenever I go to bed, you're still here fiddling around with the TARDIS. The only time I have ever seen you sleep is when you've been knocked unconscious."

"That's not true!" The Doctor retorted.

"Fine, name one time you have slept. Willingly." Amy demanded.

"In this regeneration?"

Amy rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to slap a hand to her forehead in irritation. "Yes."

He frowned and his brow furrowed. Amy got up and stood across from the Doctor and tapped her foot impatiently while humming the jeopardy theme to try and hurry him along. She may have seemed as if she was enjoying this a little, but she really was worried about her best friend. She really had never seen him sleep, and when he did, he always seemed to have a haunted look to him afterwards.

When she'd ask him what was wrong, he'd always brush it off and distract her by changing the subject. By the time she'd remember to ask him again, the cycle would just repeat itself. Lately the Doctor had become more clumsy than usual (**that** was saying something) and he'd trail off more often and just zone out until she snapped him out of it.

Lately, it had gotten increasingly harder to bring him back to Earth (or whatever planet they were on) and soon, Amy was worried that she wouldn't be able to get him back when they were in the middle of an adventure and running for their lives.

What if she couldn't get them both back to the TARDIS in time? She knew that if this happened, she wouldn't leave him behind, but what would happen to them?

She shivered, not really wanting to think about the thought. To think something like that happening while he faced the Daleks… If the Doctor wouldn't take care of himself, then she would just have to make him. She couldn't let it get that far.

Amy was brought out of her musings when the Doctor sighed, "That's not the point, Pond. Besides, for me sleeping is more of… an option. I don't have to sleep as much you. And I'll tell you, you humans sleep as if it's going out of fashion-"

"Doctor!" Amy interrupted, "You look exhausted! Don't you dare tell me that you don't have to sleep because I know for a fact that you do. In the past three minutes alone, you must've yawned at least ten times!" As she said this to him, she'd walked over to him and poked him hard in the chest to try and get her point across.

The Doctor looked at her and for a second she thought that she'd finally gotten through to him. However, that didn't last long and he quickly turned away from her.

"I'm fine, Amelia, but you however look like you should go to bed. I know how you humans need your sleep."

Inside her mind Amy screamed in frustration. When she finally thought she was getting somewhere! She let out a huff and started up the stairs toward her room.

Amy was about half way up the stairs when the Doctor called out, "Good night, Pond!"

She sighed and replied, "Good night, Doctor."

When she got to the top of the stairs, she looked down to where the Doctor was stood fiddling around with bits of the TARDIS. She could tell by his posture that he was so much more tired than he was letting on. Amy swore she was going to get him to go to sleep tomorrow night.

When she finally trudged up to her room, even though the bed called to her, she stayed up and started formulating plan.

An hour and a half later, Amy had a plan. She grinned, albeit a little evilly because tomorrow, she was going to consult the TARDIS.

**A/N Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, I need feedback to see how I can improve my work. Thanks! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N All you need to know about this story is that it's either set before Rory comes on board, or after Cold Blood. Either way, in this Fanfiction, he doesn't exist. Alright, so enjoy!**

After getting up and dressed, Amy walked into the console room to find it empty. She grinned at her luck; she couldn't exactly ask the TARDIS for help when the Doctor was around…

Amy walked up to the console, a little unsure of how to talk to the TARDIS. The Doctor had explained to her on multiple occasions that the TARDIS wasn't just a machine; it was alive. It had a heart and soul just like any other living being, so, maybe it could help her help the Doctor. Surely the TARDIS wouldn't want her caretaker unwell?

Suddenly a voice inside her head interrupted her thoughts.

_**Hello.**_

Amy froze and her breath hitched in her throat. She figured out it was the TARDIS, the Doctor had told her that the ship was also telepathic but still… There was no way to really be prepared for that.

"Um… hi. I'm just really worried about the Doctor, he hasn't been sleeping at all lately, and I had an idea on how to get him to sleep, but I'll need your help." Amy said, hoping that the TARDIS could hear her.

Amy heard a sound that sounded like laughter in her head before the TARDIS answered.

_**Of course I'll help, I don't want my thief unwell, do I? Also, you don't need to speak, I can see into your mind. Although you may speak if it makes you feel... more normal.**_

"Your thief? What do you mean-wait. You can read my mind? At anytime?"

A light sigh echoed through Amy's mind.

_**The moment someone steps inside of me, I can see into your mind. And before you ask, yes I can see into the Doctor's as well.**_

Amy's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the Doctor, and questions she wanted to ask crowded in her brain but she shook them off, she still had to ask the TARDIS something else.

"Okay, well back to my original train of thought, so I had an idea on how to get the Doctor to finally go to sleep. Is there anything I can put into his tea to knock him out? I don't want to hurt him or anything, but he needs to rest."

Amy bit her lip as she was waiting for an answer. If the TARDIS refused to give her an answer, then she'd have to come up with a new plan, and it would be a whole lot harder to do. It may even have to involve a cricket bat…

_**Yes.**_

She blinked in surprise. That was it?

"So you'll help me?"

_**Yes, I will. I am also distressed seeing my thief not well. He seems to have difficulty grasping the concept that even Time Lords need to sleep. And to make matters worse, I can tell something is bothering him, but he has closed off that part of his mind to me, but no matter. There is no need to worry you with these things. Besides, if you can get him to rest, I should be able to tell what exactly is troubling him.**_

Amy nodded, but then realized the TARDIS might not be able to see that. However the TARDIS replied before she could even say yes.

_**Yes, I can see you; after all, you are inside of me. I will guide you to the med-bay, that's where the medicine to put in his tea will be. **_

"Thank you!"

_**You're welcome, as I said his health worries me. **_

Amy got to the med-bay with no problems. She didn't even run into the Doctor, which surprised her.

"Where's the Doctor? He's usually in the console room when I wake up."

Amy heard a light laughter inside her head.

_**I sensed that you wanted to speak with me so lets just say he is a little pre-occupied right now.**_

"What did you do?"

_**There may or may not be a slight leak in the library .He is going to have his work cut out for him if he wants to keep his beloved books from getting a rinse. **_

Amy burst out laughing at the thought of the Doctor running around the library like a headless chicken trying to fix the pipes to prevent everything from getting soaked.

Once inside the med-bay, she walked over to white clinical-looking cabinet and opened it.

"Okay, so which one is it?"

_**It's the small purple bottle in the left corner, bottom shelf.**_

She reached for the bottle corresponding the description the TARDIS gave her, and after consulting her for the dosage amounts, she said good-bye for now.

_**Good-bye Amy, but you do realize that I'm here all the time. I can't exactly leave.**_

"Yeah, but I'm just saying good-bye because I'm going to need to focus on giving this to the Doctor without him getting suspicious. I'm going to need all the help I can get for that…"

_**Good luck little one, and good-bye for now.**_

Amy was about to retort something about not being little, but didn't bother; the TARDIS would probably hear it anyway.

It was definitely weird knowing someone looking at your thoughts all the time, but right now Amy couldn't let herself be really bothered about that, because she really did have her work cut out for her.

**A/N I think we can all tell that this can't end well XD I love Amy, she is like one of my favorite companions… Anyway, please review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was soaked to the bone. He'd finally fixed the leak in the library, and miraculously, he'd prevented all the books from getting wet. Himself? Not so much.

He looked up towards the ceiling and shouted, "You know you could've helped me out there a little by, oh I don't know, turning off the water!"

The Doctor heard something that sounded like laughter inside his head.

_**Oh thief, if I had turned off the water, you just would've put off fixing it like everything else that needs to be fixed. Also, it is just too much fun to watch you struggle to keep your precious books from getting wet.**_

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but didn't bother. There wasn't much point arguing with your ship. He couldn't exactly make her annoyed with him because that would only make travelling ten times worse. Never insult the driver and never **ever** insult the machine. He'd learned that lesson a long time ago.

He merely shook his head at that thought. The Doctor didn't exactly relish the thought of the gravity being switched off. He still hadn't found those poor fish…

The Doctor walked down the stairs to the console room to see where Amy was. He hoped she hadn't gotten into too much trouble while he was busy.

He looked around and she was nowhere in sight. The Doctor groaned. He didn't have the energy to go look for her. He sat down in the chair near the console. He was so tired lately. Surely it couldn't hurt to close his eyes for a couple of minutes…

The Doctor slapped himself just before his eyes closed. No. He couldn't sleep. He was fine; he could go without sleep for a little while longer. Except… that was the problem. He couldn't. He could feel himself getting weaker, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The Doctor desperately wanted to sleep, but the fear of the nightmares that plagued him each time he went to sleep was greater. He knew Amy was right last night when she said that he would have to get some sleep soon but he was too afraid of what lurked in the dark corners of his mind. He may act like a hero but he was just coward. Just a madman with a box that couldn't run away fast enough.

Amy found the Doctor in the console room, still soaking wet from when he must've fixed the leak in the library. He looked up when she came down the stairs. He didn't look like his usual hyper self. He looked almost… depressed. And a little angry. But what she saw didn't last long before he locked it away. This had happened several times while she had been travelling with him, but like this time, she'd only get glimpses before he'd hide it away, and then takes them off to some planet she'd never seen before.

"Hello, Pond!" The Doctor chirped.

"Hey, you okay?" Amy asked cautiously, trying to broach the subject as lightly as possible.

The Doctor decided to play dumb and responded, "Of course I am! Well maybe a little cold from getting soaked from the leak in the library," the Doctor glared at the time rotor before returning his attention to Amy. "So what have you been up to? Should I be scared to walk the halls?"

Amy rolled her eyes; she should've known he'd dodge her question. "Not much, just exploring more of the TARDIS. I don't think I'll ever see every room in here. Hey, I was going to make some tea, would you like some? You could get changed into something that isn't completely sopping wet while I make it, if you want."

The Doctor paused for a second before answering. He could use some tea and dry clothes. Finally he nodded and replied, "That would be very nice. Thank you."

Amy smirked as she walked over and ruffled his hair, resulting in a squeal of outrage from the Doctor. "Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen. See you!"

With that, she walked out of the console room towards the kitchen, at least where it had been last time.

He looked down at himself. Might as well go get dressed, the Doctor thought. It was a little suspicious though, Amy making him tea. Usually they'd have to banter and compromise before she'd agree to that. Amy would never straight offer to make him tea unless she was worried about him, felt guilty about something, or if it was after they'd just gotten out of a really close call.

The Doctor just shrugged to himself and trudged up to his room; he was too tired to think about what it meant. After all, he was probably making a big deal out of nothing. His friend just wanted to be nice and make him some tea, that's all. Anyway, you never look a gift horse in the mouth.

After getting dressed into fresh clothes, and making his way to the kitchen, the Doctor sat at the table with a steaming hot mug of tea. He took a sip and instantly relaxed.

"Mmm… This so good." The Doctor murmured.

Amy bit her lip, instantly feeling guilt. She took a sip of her own tea and reassured herself that he needed to rest, and if he wouldn't help himself, then she'd have to help him, for him.

The Doctor gulped down the rest of his drink like a thirsty animal, and when there was finally nothing left, he thumped his cup down on the table. He yawned and felt his eyes starting to close. He suddenly felt so tired… but why? Yes, he didn't sleep much bet he never got this tired usually. What had happened today that was different? He'd fixed the leak in the library, but unless the water was tainted, that didn't make sense. And Amy just made him-

Suddenly his head snapped up from where it had been on the table moments before. He stifled another yawn and then looked at Amy incredulously, "You! You did this, didn't you? What did you put in my tea?"

Amy flinched slightly. "You need to rest, now let's go. Come on."

She walked over to where he sat and gently tried to help him up, but he wouldn't have it.

"Tell me! Tell me what you put in my drink! There are many medicines in the med-bay that could easily kill me, now tell me which one you gave me!" the Doctor shouted.

"I don't know what it is, but here's the bottle. This is what the TARDIS told me to give you." Amy replied, pulling out the purple bottle from her pocket.

The Doctor slapped himself in an effort to keep him awake, and then examined the bottle. After about a minute he relaxed slightly. "Good. It won't hurt me," the Doctor sighed but then looked at her sternly, "but that was very deceptive of you, and- wait a second, did you say the TARDIS told you to give me this?"

"I'll explain later, okay? Now come on, let's get you to bed." Amy once again tried to pull him up from his seat, but a look of fear crossed his face.

"No." The Doctor whispered. "No, not happening." He crossed his arms, but he had to keep blinking himself awake.

"Doctor, even the TARDIS is worried about you! You look exhausted, and here you are losing the fight to stay awake!"

"That's because you drugged me!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, you were exhausted before that and you know it!"

The Doctor huffed. "No."

Amy sighed as if in defeat, and loosened her grip on the Doctor's arm. Just as he relaxed, Amy jerked him up and started to drag him behind her.

Forgetting dignity, the Doctor struggled to get out of her grip, but couldn't escape the feisty redhead. After a while his struggles grew weaker and weaker as the medicine kicked in and had to focus all of his energy on staying awake. At some point Amy had hauled him to his feet and he walked along beside her as if on autopilot, not really having control of his feet.

When they finally got to his room, the Doctor stumbled and fell onto his bed. Amy got the covers over him and smoothed them out. He looked up at where Amy stood looking over him, pure terror in his eyes, and whispered, "Please, please don't make me go back there."

Amy looked confused, but before she could ask him what he meant, the waves of sleep dragged him under.

**A/N Hope you like it so far. I know it's a weird and kind of random idea, but it won't let me go now =P Anyways, please review! Thanks! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Everything in **_italics _**is the dream, just to let you know. =) Hope you like it!**

_When the Doctor opened his eyes, he was laying on top of a red, grassy hill. The familiar landscape around him made his hearts jump._

_No. He couldn't be here. He couldn't go through this again! _

_The Doctor rose from his position on the hill and started to walk down it, and tears sprung to his eyes at the sight before him. _

_Bodies lay everywhere he turned. Colleagues, neighbors, friends, family lay with twisted limbs, eyes vacant and unseeing, their blood splattering the ground he walked on. Tears sprung to his eyes at the sight before him. His lips moved but no sound came out. _

_The Doctor closed his eyes, unable to look at this any longer, and suddenly, he heard far-away voices as if spoken through a tunnel._

"_Doctor?"_

"_How are you alive?"_

"_Why didn't you save us?"_

"_Why did __**you**__ have to live?"_

"_Why aren't you dead like the rest of us?"_

"_You can't run from your past forever."_

"_Traitor!" _

"_But you just can't seem to stop, can you?"_

"_You're worse than the Daleks!"_

"_How could you kill your own people?" _

"_You betrayed us!"_

"_No! I didn't want this! If I didn't do this, then the Daleks would've destroyed the whole universe! You have to understand…" The Doctor moaned, sinking to his knees with his head in his hands. Soon he was sobbing, and the merciless voices swirled around him. _

_What they didn't know was that a day didn't go by when he didn't think about the decision he had made. They didn't know that he wished he could take the place of any of these dead bodies. He wished he could save them all, but he couldn't. He never could and still can't. It didn't matter what he did, he could never save everyone, and that wasn't good enough to ease the guilt that was cemented into his hearts. _

Amy looked at the sleeping form of the Doctor, and at first she thought that what he had said didn't mean anything. Suddenly he started to frown and toss and turn. Not long after that, the Doctor whispered something, which led to him sobbing into the sheets. She sat down next to him, unsure of what to do. She couldn't just leave him; it was obvious he was having a nightmare.

Dread and more guilt pooled into the pit of her stomach. He was going through this because of her. She sighed, finally understanding why the Doctor hadn't wanted to go to sleep. He hadn't wanted to face the demons of his mind. She should've recognized that, having been like that throughout most of her childhood after the Doctor left her.

Amy shook herself out of her not so fond memories and focused on the Doctor. She held his hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair in an effort to soothe him, but it did almost nothing to help.

Suddenly, Amy heard a voice in her mind.

_**Help him; the Doctor needs someone right now. **_

Amy's head snapped up. "What?"

_**No one should have to face what he has gone through, let alone go through it again. It'll help him if he isn't alone; it gives him the strength to fight. **_

"Okay, but there's one problem. I'm not like him; I'm not telepathic."

The TARDIS sighed. _**Ah, he will be annoyed with me for this, but put your fingers on his temples. That should allow you access to his mind.**_

Amy took a deep breath, and did as she was told. She gasped, but then darkness overcame her.

_Amy woke up to find herself on a hill with red grass and an orange sky. Two suns beamed down on the planet, with majestic mountains surrounding the hill where she lay. She stood up to get a better view of her surroundings. It would've been the most beautiful scene she'd ever laid eyes on if not for the devastation. A glass dome that presumably once protected the city inside it was now shattered and cracked with most of it missing. It swayed in the breeze, threatening to topple over onto the buildings below. _

_ She suddenly became aware of the stench of dead and rotting bodies. Amy turned around, and at the bottom of the hill she saw the Doctor hunched over crying amidst the bodies._

_ Another wave of guilt hit her, and she struggled through the corpses down to the bottom of the hill where the Doctor was slumped, ignorant to the fact that Amy stood next to him._

_ She kneeled down next to him and threw her arms around his thin and shaking frame. He yelped and pulled away, scuttling away from her, looking around with eyes blinded by pain and grief. And then before he or she could say anything, she heard taunting voices whispering cruel words, and the Doctor instantly whimpered and murmured, "I didn't mean to, I didn't want this! Please, just leave me alone! Get out of my head! Please…"_

_ Amy felt her heart break at seeing her Raggedy Doctor like this. He was always careful to be hyper and enthusiastic around her, and to never let her see the grief behind his old, old eyes. _

_ 'I have to snap him out of it.' Amy thought to herself, 'I can't just let him suffer.'_

_ She swallowed nervously, unsure of how to proceed. "Doctor?" _

_ His eyes widened in fear thinking that the voices were going to assault him again. 'No, I can't take this anymore. I just want to be left alone.' The Doctor moaned inside his head, 'I just want this pain to end!'_

_ He curled into a ball in an effort to protect himself from what he thought would be another onslaught. _

_ "Doctor! Doctor, It's me, Amy! I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She whispered, trying to get him to realize that he wasn't alone._

_ He looked up from the position he was in and finally saw her. "Amy? What… What are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh no, you're dead too! It's all my-"_

_ "Doctor!" Amy grabbed his wrist gently as to not spook him, and continued, "I want to help you, and no, I'm not dead."_

_ "So you're okay?"_

_ Amy smiled and hugged him, "Of course I am."_

_ The Doctor relaxed, feeling the pain that had filled him minutes before dissipating. It was still there, it always would, but the dream began to fade back into the past where it should stay. _

_ "Hey, Doctor?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ Amy grinned, "Gotcha."_

_ The two of them started to giggle a little, which developed into full-fledged laughter. Amy was just happy she had her friend back, and the Doctor felt okay for the first time in what felt like years._

**A/N Okay, so there's the fourth chapter. Please review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter five, here we go! =) Enjoy!**

Both of them woke up from the dream at about the same time, with Amy lying next to the Doctor on his bed. She smirked at the thought, remembering their conversation after they defeated the Weeping Angels. She wouldn't try that now, but at least now she knew where his room was…

The Doctor groaned, his body protesting to waking up, be had some questions for Amy_, _and he figured he'd probably have a lot to explain.

She sat up and waited for him to fully wake up, and finally he gave her a little half-smile, "Hello, Pond."

Amy smiled cautiously, not sure how he was going to react now that they were out of his dream. "Hello, Doctor."

"So…" the Doctor started, feeling a little awkward about the whole thing. Amy had seen one of his worst nightmares for crying out loud! No one was supposed to see any of that; no one was supposed to see behind his façade.

Amy grew tired of the silence and asked, "What were those voices? I heard one of them saying that their death was your fault, but what did they mean? You didn't actually kill them did you?"

The Doctor looked at her oddly, "You heard the voices too?"

She nodded, and prompted him to continue and answer the rest of her questions.

He bit his lip, afraid of what she would think of him after this, but he knew that she wouldn't let this go. "They were the voices of my family, friends, and just of people I once knew. It was my conscience reminding of what I did. What I had to do to save everyone else. I guess you could say that all their deaths were my fault. I had to kill all the Time Lords and the Daleks to save everyone else in the universe. If I hadn't made that choice, then no life would exist." Tears began to fall down his face as he explained this, the horrible choice he had to make. He wasn't God; he shouldn't have had to make that decision.

The Doctor waited for her to look at him in disgust, fear, or to tell him to take her home so she never had to see him ever again, but it never came. He looked up and saw sadness in her eyes, sympathy. Amy leaned over and hugged him, shocking him because he had been the one who had killed them all.

"Y-you don't- you don't hate me?" the Doctor stuttered.

Amy sighed, "No, I don't. I don't like the fact that you had to kill them of course, but you only did it to save everyone else. If what you said is true, then no one would probably be alive right now."

The Doctor relaxed, relief flooding him knowing that his best friend didn't hate him.

"So was that your home planet?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to it?"

The Doctor sighed thinking about that terrible war that had nearly destroyed every shred of life in existence, and slowly explained as much as he could to her. By the time he'd finished, they both had tears falling down their cheeks.

After hastily wiping them away, the Doctor cleared his throat. "Okay, so I have a couple of questions for you."

Amy swallowed, knowing where this was going and nodded.

"Was drugging me really necessary?"

"You wouldn't listen to me! You needed the sleep, and you still do. Half the time on our adventures you'd end up zoning out for like five minutes! I was just afraid that you'd eventually fall asleep in the middle of a chase or something."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but couldn't find a very good argument against what she'd said. "Fine. But how did you know which drug to give me? You said the TARDIS told you, so when did this happen?"

Amy explained how the TARDIS made a leak in the library to keep him busy and how the TARDIS spoke in her head, and everything else that happened."

"I swear, the TARDIS will be the death of me," the Doctor muttered. He struggled to keep his voice even as he said, "Okay so one last question. How exactly did you get inside my mind? That's usually a little beyond off-limits for most humans."

"Um… Well… After you'd fallen asleep-"

"More like knocked out…" the Doctor muttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Now anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, after you'd fallen asleep, you started to toss and turn because you were having that nightmare."

The Doctor's face got a little red from realizing that Amy had seen him like that, but nodded towards her, urging her to continue.

"I didn't know what to do, but then the TARDIS told me that if I put fingers on your temples, then I'd have access to your mind. So I did that, and I guess I blacked out. The next thing I woke up at the top of that hill, and you know the rest."

The Doctor sighed, and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Please excuse me a moment, I need to go speak with my ship."

Amy bit her lip, feeling bad that she'd thrown the TARDIS under the metaphorical bus, but she couldn't just lie to him.

She sighed and just hoped that he wouldn't be too upset.

**A/N Please review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was pretty sure that Amy thought he was mad, but he wasn't, not really. Just a little more upset than anything. He felt sort of… violated. No one is supposed to see your dreams but yourself, and the Doctor wasn't exactly happy that Amy now knew how to gain access to his mind.

He walked up to the time rotor in the control room and just stood there, waiting for the TARDIS to say something.

_**Hello, thief.**_

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He had no idea how to explain what he was thinking. And for once (okay maybe not just once, but the point still stands), the fact that the TARDIS could read his mind came in handy.

_**You know full well that the only way for those nightmares to stop, you had to confront them, willingly and get through it. You just needed some help, and I made sure that Amy provided it. **_

"Yes, but did you have to teach her how to get inside my mind?" The Doctor exclaimed. "What happened to privacy? It's my own mind, for crying out loud!"

The Doctor heard a sigh echo inside his head. _**Somehow I knew you wouldn't take this-**_

"How was I supposed to take it? Was I supposed to be happy with it?"

For a couple of moments, there was complete silence. _**Are you quite done now, or is it too much to ask to finish my sentence?**_

"Fine!" the Doctor spat, "Go ahead! See if I care."

_**You know, I don't even want to bother; you are acting like a child right now. Sometimes it is so hard to believe that you are over nine hundred years old!**_

"I do not act like a child!"

_**Oh please, you're worse than any two year old on any given planet!**_

"What if they don't live to be two years old?" The Doctor smirked, looking smug for pointing out a flaw in the TARDIS' claim.

_**Then you would be a one year old.**_

His smirk disappeared.

The Doctor cleared his throat, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Anyway, as I was saying, why did you do this? You could've at least asked me!"

_**If I had asked you, then you would've said no and you know it.**_

"That doesn't matter! Do you have no sense of morals? Oh wait, of course you don't, you're a machine I borrowed from a museum! And before you say anything, you didn't take me, I took you! And you know what? Machines aren't supposed to mess with other people's lives!" When he'd finished he was panting from the fury that was quickly dissipating now that he'd gotten it out of system. As he cooled down, he started to remember that it might not have been his smartest idea to insult the TARDIS.

He wasn't sure what was worse, the dead silence or the words that were to come.

_**Are you not the one who usually tells your 'companions' that I am not a machine, that I am a living being? I have a soul, with emotions just in case you had a memory lapse. That means I can also feel anger which is my most dominant feeling right now. And just so you know, I only interfere with your life when I must, and it's to keep you safe. However, I can tell when I am not wanted. Good-bye, Doctor.**_

The Doctor sighed, regretting the words he'd said. It's not like it would matter whether or not he said them, she'd still hear them by reading his thoughts. He was mad about that, but he guessed it wasn't so bad. As long as Amy didn't take advantage of her newfound knowledge then it wouldn't make much difference in his or her life. All he'd have to do is make sure his door was locked when he went to sleep.

Turning around, he saw a flash or ginger as Amy pulled her head out of the doorway and back into his room. The Doctor groaned. _Great_,' he thought, _she'll probably be mad at me too and side with the TARDIS._

He trudged down the hallway back to where Amy was. As he walked in, she was looking around, and trying and failing to look nonchalant. She looked at him innocently, as she chirped, "Hello!"

"Amy, you're not fooling me, I saw you pull your head back in. It's not exactly easy to not see your hair."

The look on her face disappeared and she sighed. "I heard you yelling about something, I mean honestly, did you just expect me to stay in here. You didn't even tell me to stay here- not that I'd stay anyway."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to eavesdrop?" For the second time that day, he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

She looked at him coldly, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop slightly. "You know, of all people, I'd have thought you wouldn't bring that up. I don't know what's up with you today, but I'll leave you alone, since that's what your words are telling me."

Amy swiftly got up and walked out of the room before the Doctor could even lift a finger to stop her. His heart felt heavy at the thought that both of his friends were mad at him. It was like his nightmare was slowly coming true in a different way than originally portrayed; he was alone.

**A/N There is only one more chapter after this, so yeah, just giving you a warning there. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Alright, so here's the last chapter! I hope you like it! =)**

The TARDIS focused most of her attention on the Doctor. Yes, she was mad at him, but she wanted to see as to whether those things he'd thought and said were true or if they were just said in the heat of the moment. His head was in his hands, and he was silent, obviously thinking.

It really hadn't been very wise of him to say what he did to Amy, but he made mistakes just like everyone else even if he didn't like to admit it.

The TARDIS watched her thief, most of her anger towards him already dissipating. He could be frustratingly ignorant at times, but he was her wonderful idiot, and she never wanted that to change.

She knew he hadn't meant to hurt neither she nor Amy. He was probably still stressed out from his nightmare… and being drugged. Now that she thought about it, that might not have been the best direction to have taken.

The TARDIS deciding that, for once, she'd actually give him a break and help to make amends with Amy. However, she couldn't let him know she was behind it. As much as she loved her thief, she couldn't let him get too arrogant.

Focusing the remainder of her attention on finding Amy, the TARDIS soon located her.

_**Amy, do not be mad at the Doctor, he didn't mean to say what he did. **_

__Amy jumped at hearing the TARDIS inside her head. She'd heard it often enough the past couple of days, but it was one of those things you'd never get used to. After all, it wasn't exactly normal for humans to hear voices in their head without being deemed insane.

_**I believe he was probably still upset about the nightmares he'd had. For him, they are bad enough that he does not want to sleep, so facing them puts a lot of stress on him. I do not think he was quite aware of what he was saying until it actually came out of his mouth.**_

Amy nodded, thinking about it herself. She kind of felt bad about running off earlier. Both sides had both done things that they probably shouldn't have. The Doctor hadn't kept his big mouth shut and Amy had kind of started this whole thing.

She thought about drugging him again and winced, realizing that must not have been pleasant. "You know, maybe we shouldn't have drugged him. We probably could've found a way around that, now that I think about it…"

There was a light musical laughter in Amy's head, and she instantly recognized it as the TARDIS's.

I was thinking the same thing before I spoke to you. Today we have all done things we probably should not have.

"I'm going to go talk to him then, thanks TARDIS." Amy started walking down a corridor, but then she realized she had no idea where the Doctor was. The TARDIS spoke before she could even form the words in her mouth.

_**He is still in his bedroom. I'll make sure that you find the room easily. Good luck, little one.**_

Amy smiled and shook her head slightly at being called 'little one' but she supposed she was compared to the TARDIS in size and age.

"Thanks!" Amy replied, continuing to walk down the corridor to her Raggedy Doctor.

The Doctor heard the door creak slightly and he lifted his head from his hands, looking at the source of the noise. Amy peeked her head around the door, smiling slightly, looking a little guilty. He returned the smile, feeling guilty himself.

Amy sat down on the bed next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." He decided to cut straight to the apology as he replied, "I'm really sorry about what I said before. I think that it's obvious that I was not thinking at all-"

"It's fine!" Amy interrupted. "Look, I don't think any of us were really big on thinking before speaking slash acting today. I probably could've found a better way to get you to sleep rather than drugging you, I think the TARDIS said some things she regrets, and I don't think you were really thinking when you were talking either. I think we're all sorry, but I don't think we should dwell on it for too long."

Amy looked over to the Doctor to see that he was grinning, and he pulled her into a hug, which she happily reciprocated.

"Oh, Pond. Magnificent and impossible Amy Pond, I think that sounds very good."

Amy smiled and nodded as the TARDIS hummed her approval. They looked at each other and laughed, just happy that no one was upset for once.

The Doctor stopped laughing first, and looked at the ground slightly embarrassed as he whispered, "You really did help me. Thank you. For everything."

Amy grinned, knowing how hard it was for him to get anywhere close to his feelings, but happy to know that she had actually helped him and not made an even bigger mess of things. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.

The Doctor looked up and smiled at the look on Amy's face as she said. "You're very welcome."

"Okay then, so where to now, Pond? I'm rested and I am bored of sitting around doing nothing!" The Doctor leaped up, and dragged Amy off the bed and down the corridor, their laughter echoing through the hallway, never letting go of her hand.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review because I want to improve in my writing and the only way for me to do so is if I know how to fix my work. Thank you! =)**


End file.
